Cream goes bad
by lilrel98
Summary: Cream is having trouble with girls at her school and outside her home and decides to fight them head on. She does that and solve her problems with her fist but takes it far when she hurts a friend.
1. Just a normal day

Cream goes bad.

Chapter 1: the juice is loose.

"So tails, what are you doing later?

"Nothing. Probably go to the arcade or something. Wanna come with?"

"Sure"

"Okay. See ya cream."

Cream is the type of 13 year old girl who isn't violent or wouldn't want to be violent. But that changed her on this very day. This is the final straw for cream.

"Ow." Cream said as she turns around to see three girls carrying rocks and one of them throws a rock at her, just barely missing.

"Hey that's not nice!" Cream yelled, but the girls seemed amused by this. She turned and walked away. But then she turned around again and they were gone. She got a bit worried but then shrugged her shoulders and walked away, only to see the girls back in front of him. She gasped and one of the girls pulled her ears why the other kicked her and threw her to the ground.

"Look you little bitch! We mess with you for a reason. And that's because we don't like goody two shoes."

Cream only tried to flap her ears.

"Hey, she has huge stupid ears shawnteria!" Said one of them. The one that said that was a swallow, wearing red shoes, blue jeans and groan tank top.

"Hahahahahahahaha! It's Dumbo Jenna" Shawnteria yelled. She was a red hedgehog wearing a pink t-shirt with blue sweat pants.

Cream flapped her ears as hard as she can and lifted herself in the air. She went as high in the air as she could. She flew as fast as she could. But then she got hit with a rock much bigger than the other one that hit her. This one left a knot on her head causing her to feel woozy. The girls ran to her and stomped and beat her.

4 minutes later:

Vanilla, Cream's mom, was pacing back and forth in the living room, worrying for Cream to come home.

"Oh where is she? I know she's usually walking with tails, but gosh she's never late." Vanilla said.

Just then the Cream walks in, but she comes in with bruises and her clothing is dirty with a knot on her head and a black eye and bleeding nose. Vanilla gasped as she saw her daughter's hurt body.

"Oh cream… wh-what happened to you?"

"Some girls beat me up. They called me names and beat me…"

She couldn't say anymore as she sobbed and hugged her mother.

"It's all right sweetie." Vanilla said as she too wanted to cry. "Come on. Let's take care of those scars.

Cream and Vanilla went in the bathroom so Vanilla can get heal her scars. While cream had the alcohol put on her scars she was in deep thought.

'Don't fights tell an adult? Hmm. WHO AM I KIDDING!? This won't solve anything at all. There's gotta be some other way I can deal with this.'

She walked to her room and looked at her self. Her expression was rather sad.

'I feel weak with who I am. But I am me, and that's what matters. I'm not supposed to fight.'

But then she had a second conscious.

'But I need to fight back or they'll beat me up again… or maybe worse.' She shook at the thought.

"Cream? Can you run to the grocery store for me please?"

Cream once again shook, but hesitated to answer.

"O-ok mommy! Oh dear." She said

"Now I need all this. Can you get that for me?"

"Yes mum." Cream responded. And with that she left out of the door with cheese behind her.

Few minutes later.

"Ok. Goodbye Mr. Diaz!"

"Goodbye Cream!"

Cream and cheese got a donut out of the bag. "Who would have thought? Nothing

Happened." Cream said and skipped the rest of the way home… or she tried to but then there was a rustling in the bush to cream's left then there was another sound. Cheese started to panic and cream was looking all over the place.

"Maybe we should walk a little faster." Then another sound was heard, only this time closer. "Jog?" She asked but then Cheese went in absolute panic waving his arms up and down. Cream looked at him then at the tree.

"W-well sprint, gr fly!" Cream said with a bit of a scream. But then someone grabbed her legs. Cheese tried to fight the person but his hits were tickles and got flicked to a tree. While this mysterious person was none other than the girl who beat her up, with Jenna and Shawnteria right behind her. She had a wide grin on her face.

"Say… what should we do to her? Toy with her?" she laughed. Cream looked up in fear bracing herself for the pounding they were going to give her. But then.

"Hey! Little brats better leave my friend alone." Cream knew this voice. "Amy?" She gasped as Amy started running up with her hammer in her hand charging Jenna and whacked her in the stomach, causing her to slide across the concrete. After that she and shawnteria, and the leader of the little group ran away vowing vengeance.

Amy looked at Cream. "Cream are you okay?" Cream looked at Amy with some tears in her eyes and nodded her head. "Come on I'll take you home."

Hours later:

Cream is sleeping in her tossing and turning in bed. Then she opened her eyes and saw the same girls...only there were giant sized bullies. She screamed and ran out of her room, down the stairs and out the door and ran down the street until she ran out of land. Then she turns around and saw a giant foot above her and screamed. The she opened her eyes breathing fast now noticing it was a dream. She looked around her then got really angered by the fact that she fears them. "That tears it." She whispers loudly enough for cheese to wake up. 'Those girls have frightened me for the last time. I have to do something about this and my only option... is to fight them." Cheese looked at Cream and looked in shocked at her friend. "Starting no-" Then she yawned. "But first after I get some shut eye." So she went back to sleep.


	2. Cream finally snaps!

Cream goes bad

Chapter 2: Let's get ready to RUMMBBLLLLEEE!

Cream is walking to the bus stop and notices tails up ahead. Tails runs up to cream with a bit of a worried expression on his face.

"Cream! Are you ok? Amy told me everything that happened. Is anything broken on you?" He said now knowing about the attack.

"Tails. I'm fine really" Cream said. He sighed in relief. The bus came and tails and cream got on… only to see the same girls. Cream looked at them and one of the girls stared at her and made a face at her. Tails saw the glare in Cream's eye and tails pushed her over a bit so she can get her to sit. 'I'm assuming those were the girls.' Tails thought. Cream was looking behind to see if the girls were going to try something. They saw her and whispered.

"Hey everyone! Cream's a big eared stupid hoe." Then everyone says 'oohs and ahhs.' The bus driver gasps and tells everyone to sit and shut up. Cream could only get angry as her face turned red and she tried get out of her seat but tails at her down and shook his head saying don't get up. Cream was furious. The bus then stops by the school letting everyone off. Cream was still angry at the comment. The girls walked past cream and kicked dirt on her shoe, aggravating her even more. She then got a smirk. She got cheese (Who was sleeping in her bag) out of her bag and threw him at one of the girls head. Cheese hit shawnteria in the head and flew back into her bag in an instant. Luckily she didn't notice the choa go back into cream's bag. She flew over her with tails right behind her. She growled and called up Jenna and another girl.

"That goody two shoes, crappy little brat has gotten on my nerves for the last time!" She said with a couple of finger snaps.

Lunch

Tails and Cream are laughing at the lunch table. Tails snorts milk out his nose causing Cream to laugh more than ever. She was laughing so hard that she almost lost her breath. She sighed and smiled at tails. Tails smiled back. "T-Tails can I tell you something?" Cream asked in hesitation.

"Sure."

"Well I was wondering… could you-" But then cream got smacked in the face with a milk carton causing an uproar of laughter from the others in the lunch room. And she knew who did it.

"Aw what's the matter sweetie? Gonna cry?" The other girl said with a laugh from her and her friends.

"Nice one Claire!" Jenna said with a riot.

Cream put her head down as she slowly walked up to them. The girls started to laugh some more. "What's the matter Cream? Ya gonna cry?" Cream then growled and floated in the air and rushed at Claire then kicking her in the face knocking a tooth out in a instant. Then she turned towards Shawnteria and punched her in the face then in the gut and afterwards kicking her in her eye. She had a black eye afterwards. Then she turned towards the one that hurt her worse: Jenna. "She charged at her. Jenna barely saw it coming as she dove for safety. When she got up she had fear in her eyes. She ran to escape Cream. But then she landed and ran faster then she could run. Jenna looked back at her and started running faster, but Cream was catching up.

"Girls! HELP! I think we irritated her enough."

"Right."

So then Claire tried to fight her but she pushed her to the side laterally and slung her to the side and pounced on Jenna and mercilessly started beating her, pounding her face in and as she kept beating her… her face got uglier and uglier. Until Tails broke it up. When she was done with her her face was bloody and she was missing teeth. When Cream saw her hand she saw a lot of blood and got a wide-eyed expression. A big husky security guard came into the lunchroom.

"ALL RIGHT!" He said with his deep voice. "WHO STARTED THIS FIGHT?!  
"THEY DID!" The other students shouted as they pointed to the three girls. They stuttered to tell on cream but Tails stepped in. "You girls were bullying cream and you're gonna pay for it." The security guard grabbed two of them. "Come on. You too." And they just walked off. Cream felt happy now that her little bullying problem was solved for once since she used her hands. Although somewhat bad but mostly proud. "So Tails, what you wanna do later?" she asked. Tails thought about it. "Let's play some video games at my house after were done with our homework." Tails said. Cream smiled at him. "Sure" and with that they finished their lunch.

Short but a rather good ending though. I actually enjoy writing this story. Oh well laters


	3. things get worse

Cream goes bad

Chapter 3: Things get worse

Cream was walking home, feeling good about what she did at school that day. She went inside her house and went to the kitchen to get a snack.

"Oh… what a long day." She cried. She got a plate of cookies and milk out for her to snack on. She picked up a cookie and put it towards her mouth. But just when she was going to eat it her mother called her go upstairs.

"Cream! Can you come up here for a minute?"

"Coming mommy!" She responded Cream ran up the stairs to see what she wanted, although at the same time she knew what was going to happen. When she got up stairs her mother had a stern face expression that made Cream gulp.

"Cream what is this I'm hearing about you fighting at school?" Vanilla asked.

Cream only looked at her mom and couldn't come up with an explanation.

"Mm-hm, I figured you did." Vanilla said.

"Cream looked at her mother again. But mo-"

"Sweetie… I know you had a rather good reason to fight at school, but you have to tell the principal, or the teacher, at least any staff. Ok?"

"Yes mommy." Cream said. And with that she walked back downstairs and turned on the television and ate her cookies. She was watching tennis game. She watched the game a little before it went off. Cream then decided to head outside. She sat down and looked up in the sky and watched the birds fly in the air. She inhaled the scent of the flowers next to her. She looked ahead of her to see one of the girls she injured. She turned to the left to stare at cream then ran away while yelling. Cream just watched her run away. Then had a rather drastic plan.

"If she's scared of me now… then maybe I can use this as a advantage." She said with a rather sneaky smile.

Next day at school

"Hey tails guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"I have an idea!"

Tails looked at Cream with a bit of a puzzled look. At that time Shawnteria came in the classroom. When she saw Cream and gasped when Cream spotted her.

"And where do ya think your going?"

"Uh… to the bathroom." Shawnteria said.

"Want me to tell the teacher?" Cream said in a teasing manner.

Shawnteria got angry." Listen you…

"What you say?"

Shawnteria stared at Cream with a blank stare. "N-Nothing."

"That's right; now get your stupid slut face back in this classroom and in a seat!" Cream said while pointing to her desk. Shawnteria then had a cheesy smile on her face showing she was sorry.

"Wow Cream. That was… great" He said with a forced smile.

"Thanks" Cream replied.

Cream walked leaving a confused Tails. 'What's up with Cream' he thought.

The bell rung and Cream ran past everybody in a mad dash.

On the bus

Cream and Tails at on the bus together talking about their classes.

"This homework gave us is a piece of cake." Tails said with cheer.

Cream sighed. "Easy for you to say. I'm terrible in history."

"Don't worry… I can help you?" Tails reassured.

"OK!"

When Cream got up to get off the bus a boy bumped her and knocked her books down. She yelled "Hey!"

The boy laughed and that's when Cream got mad and threw the book at his head. He fell back and hit a window. He got back up fast and tried to punch Cream, but then she ducked, grabbed him by the neck and slung him on the ground. He tried to get up again but Cream got on him, picked her book up and just kept bashing him in the head… and bashed, and bashed until he was unconscious and was still hitting him afterwards. Tails finally pulled her off of him. Cream pulled away then started walking with Tails behind her.

The only thing Tails could wonder was… "IS this Cream, Or is this someone else?


	4. That's enough

Cream goes bad

Chapter 4: THAT's ENOUGH!

Tails watched Cream walk towards her house. As he watched he wonders what will happen to Cream. What will happen next. Read to find out.

"Cream? Can you go to the store and get me some sugar and some spices for dinner and dessert?" Vanilla asked her daughter sweetly.

"Sure mom." Cream answered. She took the list of groceries and went on her way.

Vanilla turned on her television. "It's great Cream changed her bullying ways." She said with a sigh. She was relaxing and drifted slowly to sleep. But a couple of seconds later someone was knocking at the door. She sighed and went to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Tails."

Vanilla raised an eyebrow. "Cream isn't here sweetie. She just went to the store."

"I know! I have to talk to you about something."

She opened the door and let Tails in her house.

"So what seems to be the trouble deary?"

Tails looked down with a worried expression on his face. Then he looked Vanilla in the face."Well, you see... look you may not believe me when I say this, but Cream... she's being a bully. After the fight she's had with those girls the other day at school she's become demanding and meaner toward the students." Tails explained. He expected Vanilla to be shocked but she seemed as if she understood. She shook her head.

"Yes I know tails. Maybe I should talk to her about it."

"Well ok Vanilla. Guess i'll be going now. Bye." tails said as he closed the door behind him.

Vanilla sat back down in her chair and shook her head once again in disappointment.

10 mins later.

Cream came in the house with a granola bar in her hand. "Man that was really nice to have a snack for free." She looked around her house and saw there was nothing more but darkness. Then suddenly her mother turned the lights on.

"Cream" She said with anger in her voice.

Cream looked at her mother with a terrified look on her face. "What did I do? Did I get the wrong item?" Cream asked.

"No! But you are being a bullied after all that talking with you. What's wrong with you?"

"But i'm not being a bully. I just want people to do what I say."

Vanilla growled at her daughter. "That's what a bully is. Tails came by and told me everything. You know what GO TO YOUR ROOM YOUNG LADY! NOW!" Vanilla said shouting. A tear came to Creams eye as she ran away. "FINE!" She went in her room and cried in her bed. Vanilla looked upstairs.

'Cream... when will you stop?'

later at night (I guess around 8:45)

"Cream? Are you awake? She might not be hungry. hmm." vanilla then walked off. But inside the room the little rabbit was awake but really angry. It was stormy and really dark. It then started pouring down hard. The A thunder clap revealed the rabbit with her eyes open then went back to a silhouette.

Playground After school

Tails was just on top of the slide when Cream signaled for Tails to go to her. He flew from the top to Cream.

"Yes?"

Cream gave tails a menacing glare. "Why did you tell my mom about what I do at school?"

"Wha-?"

"Don't play dumb! You told my mom that I was being pushy you little punk snitch!"

"Maybe I did but I don't like seeing you like this. That's why I said something. Heck, If i didn't who knows what may happen." Tails explained. Then things got quiet between them. Cream decided to break the silence.

"Look Tails I get respect like this. Know one said I was soft or called me a wimp. Tails you have to understand..."

Tails moved his index finger showing his disapproval. "But Cream don't you see your becoming something that you hate: A Bully!" Tails once again explained.

Cream had her fist balled up. " You know what... That's enough.!" She said. Tails eyes grew wide with fear and Cream started swinging rapidly left fist, right fist and flew in the air trying to kick tails. He barely dodges her attacks. tails didn't want to fight Cream. He could only dodge. They were best friends and he never thought she would do this. But then he saw a way to stop her. He ducked under her when she was in the air and wrapped his tails around her.

"LET ME GO!"

"Calm down Cream! PLEASE STOP BEING INSANE!"

Cream struggled to break free. Then she broke out of it and ran away from Tails crying as she left the playground. Tails looked down at the concrete. He sighed.

"Oh... Cream. I want to help you... But I don't see how." He said. He was thinking should he help her or not. She was his friend so he thought he should.

"Cream..."

So there she was running away crying almost all the way home. Cheese flew out of cream's bag and flew towards her face. He was concerned for Cream and was talking fast. Cream put her hands over her eyes.

"Get out of the way you stupid blue pest!" Cream shouted at cheese. Cheese stopped suddenly and a tear came to his eye as she walked off leaving him behind. Then she turned around and saw her little blue friend on a tree trunk then she was going to walk off hoping Cheese would follow. But he didn't. Then that's when Cream realized: She **WAS **the one thing she hatted the most. That was when she ran back to Cheese, picked him up and hugged him tightly, squeezing him tightly. "Cheese, I'm so sorry about what I said to you. I didn't mean it really." Cream said as she drenched Cheese in her tears and squeezing him until he lost his breath. Then she heard a voice.

"Cream!" It was Tails. Cream flew (Literally) to tails.

"Tails!" She shouted, hugging, sobbing and crying on him. Tails hugged back.

"It's okay Cream I forgive."

End of chapter 4

I enjoyed writing this fanfic. This isn't the final one. Until next chapter, later.


End file.
